Reunited
by april upside down
Summary: Excerpt from one of my future stories, Destiny Will Bring Us Together.  For Hunter of Artemis 11's story challange!  Meh, T just in case...


**This is for Hunter of Artemis 11's story challenge. It was originally going to be a multi-chapter thingy, but I figured this would be a good excuse to use the idea before I actually posted it as a real story vs a one shot. I might re write this afterwards just to expand the time frame or whatever, maybe showing after and maybe even some of before this. And they are all 24, except Jake and Fernando who are 25.**

* * *

><p><strong>April's POV<strong>

I bit my lip nervously as I pulled my large black suitcase towards the doors to the airport. Slipping my large black designer sunglasses over my eyes in an attempt to not be recognized by any fans/paparazzi/stalkers and grabbed my sister Ana's hand. Today was the day we were reunited. At long last.

Bleeding Hearts had broken up after high school and that didn't come as a surprise to me. Almost all of us went in separate directions for college and we hadn't really seen each other since. That is, of course, until Ana came up with the brilliant idea of us meeting each other again.

After we graduated from college, Ana and I moved to Malibu and lived next door to each other on the beach. Neither of us were married, of course not. We were far too busy right now.

Ana was a professional singer/song writer and became incredibly famous. People called her "The Next Taylor Swift" and I didn't doubt it. She was Ana Greene.

I became a famous actress and recorded music in my spare time. I had no comparisons to anyone, and I liked it like that. Ana had tried for a long time to come up with someone like me, but had ultimately failed. I was original. I had said that various times throughout my life and now people were finally starting to believe me.

Ana slid her identical sunglasses over he eyes as we tried to slip out of the Airport unnoticed. It didn't work.

Almost immediately, we were mobbed by paparazzi who were flashing pictures and yelling out questions. We ignored them, but hopefully managed to look good at the same time. Who knew where these pictures were going to end up.

Ana and I both got into our limo quickly, to avoid further mobbing, but they followed our limo down the road. Despite who annoying they were, the paparazzi would do the craziest things and that made us laugh.

Ana and I smiled to each other. "We're home Ana!" I said happily.

Ana nodded, "I know. I missed it."

* * *

><p><strong>Vada's POV<strong>

I knew that this had been hard on Jake, being away from April for so long. He was really protective of her, very close to her. That was the main reason that we were coming back. Of course, Adrian, Cori and I missed everyone just as much.

April, Ana, Fernando and Riley had all been at the wedding as well. Jake and I's. We got married right out of college. It sounds foolish, I know, but it's worked out perfectly so far. For now, Jake and I are living in an apartment in the same complex as Cori and Adrian's. They're married also.

I was a doctor, or I was going to be, anyway. I was still in medical school but I was kind of on an internship. I worked as a nurse currently but Jake was so good about it all. Jake was also in law school but he worked a second job in the meantime. I had no idea how he managed to do it all but he was always like that. Even with his siblings, he made sacrifices.

Adrian was a marine biologist, and I honestly thought his job was really cool! I mean, really, a marine biologist! And Cori, she was an ornithologist, a bird expert. They were quite a pair, and honestly, both a joy to be around.

So, here we are now.

"Jake, do you see my suitcase?" I called to my husband who had just pulled his suitcase of the merry-go-round thingy.

"I see it! Adrian help me get it!" Cori yelled. Loudly.

Jake laughed, "Jeez, Cori!" I hugged Jake, laughing as well. Jake loved my family, and they were now his family too. I thought it was touching, actually, how well he had adapted. I mean, I grew up with Adrian and Cori and Jake was welcomed in as if he already was part of our family. And he was.

"Have I ever told you how great you are?" I asked, resting my head against his chest.

Jake smirked, "You've mentioned it once or twice."

"Well you are," I replied.

And then, out of the blue, Cori shouted, "GROUP HUG!" And, once again, Jake allowed my goofy cousin-in-law and her husband to, you know, be Cori and Adrian. He really was amazing.

"Okay people, we have a cab to catch!" I announced, pulling Jake and my suitcase along with me.

"Oh, my suitcase!" Cori yelled, running after her suitcase which was starting to disappear again.

Jake laced his fingers through mine as Adrian sighed and ran back to his wife.

I looked at Jake, "Are you ready?"

Jake looked around the place where we both grew up, "I think I am."

* * *

><p><strong>Riley's POV<strong>

I looked around as I got out of the airport (A/N: Yeah, I'm skipping some time between each person sorta). Was I really home? Was Virginia my real home?

Now I was in New York City. I was a city boy. Oh god, that makes me sound retarted. Scratch that, I am not a city boy because 1: I'm not a boy; I'm a man and 2: That makes me sound gay, so no.

I really had a lot to think about before I met with everyone else. The last time I had seen everyone, it was at Vada and Jake's wedding and that's nothing. We had all been sitting in different places. Ana and April were both in the wedding, bridesmaids but they blended in nicely. Fernando was seated near the front, Adrian was the best man, and I fit in with the crowd, making sure to seclude myself from the others. Ana and April were still inseparable, it was obvious that April and Jake had missed each other and Ana talked more to Chad (Who was also in the wedding) than me. I'm actually not even sure if anyone knew I was there. It was sad, actually. But I did choose it so…

I became a social worker, to help the kids who were like me. That was probably the best choice I had ever made. I didn't know why I chose to do what I did. At first, I wanted to be a doctor. I don't know what changed my mind. I'm still not sure.

My life was, to sum it all up, average, I guess. I graduated from Stanford, I bought an apartment in New York City and I watched the only girl I had ever truly loved preform music videos in Hollywood. Was it hard, yeah, it was. I was never really over her. But she was over me. I knew.

I watched Ana on TV, she and April did many interviews together. The woman asked if there were any guys in their lives and these are their responses:

Ana: "No, sorry to disappoint you." *Laughs*

April: "Actually, not at the moment, but there is a guy who's always on my mind. I don't know if it'll work out, we haven't seen each other since high school so…"

There was no doubt who April was talking about. She wasn't over Fernando but Fernando was over her. I felt compassion for April. She was rich and famous but the guy she was in love with, was probably married by now. The girl in college, Jenny. I heard they were together for a long time, they might have even gotten married. Fernando went unaccompanied to the wedding, but did that really mean anything? I wasn't sure.

I wasn't sure of anything anymore.

But one thing, I did know. Virginia wasn't my home. No.

* * *

><p><strong>Fernando's POV<strong>

This was it. I smiled at Kami was we both stepped out of the cab. Yes, Kami had insisted on returning to Virginia with me. We both lived in Rhode Island. I lived in Providence, she lived in Newport. Neither of us were married right now, but we both attended the same college (OU) and stayed close together. Not like April and Jake. And Kami, who was staying in touch with April and Ana, knew that was hurting April. She missed him. A lot.

I missed her too. I saw her interview where she said that a boy she hasn't seen since high school was always on her mind. Was it me? Was it Declan? Was it Zakk? I was secretly hoping it was me but when we had the video chat and I told them that I had a girlfriend, she didn't seem so upset about it. Not at all, actually.

I looked up at the house in front of me, the Dickson house. It hadn't changed. Still big, still a clean shade of white, the garden was still perfect, the lawn was still cut in a checkerboard pattern. I looked over at Kami, who was staring up at the room that once belonged to April, Ana and Hannah. I followed their gaze and saw a familiar blonde and red-head inside.

"They're here," I breathed.

Kami grinned. "Come on!" She dragged me to the door and rang the doorbell.

A blonde boy who looked like he was about 6 or 7 opened the door. The boy stared at us for a while and then started to close the door.

"Whoa whoa whoa! " Kami exclaimed, grabbing the door, "Lucas?"

"It's Luke," Luke said, "And how do you know who I am?"

"We're friends of April's, we're supposed to be here today," I explained.

"I'm Kami and this is Fernando," Kami greeted.

Luke opened the door, "The rest of them are upstairs."

The rest? So we were last. Okay.

On the way up I bumped into a girl who looked exactly like April when she was 15, but her hair was a couple shades darker and she didn't have the same reckless smile or the same "I'm April and I'm fabulous" look in her eyes. This girl seemed more shy but she look very much like April as far as clothes and jewelry went. In fact, I think she was wearing some of April's old clothes right now.

Then another girl came out, who was identical to the first one, but she had Chad's smug grin and April's "I'm Fabulous" vibe going on. The second girl was wearing ear buds and her arms crossed over her chest. She was also wearing one of April's favorite sweatshirts, her yellow one. This girl's hair was lighter than the first ones too.

So these are the twins, Gardenia and Cassandra. Now I just had to figure out which was which. I pointed to the first girl, "Gardenia."

Kami shook her head and walked over to the first girl, "Cassandra." Then Kami walked over to the second girl and put a hand on her head, "Gardenia."

"Right," They both said at the same time.

"Kami? Fernando?" I heard a voice that I missed ask.

I turned around to see April. Oh god had I missed her. She really hadn't changed, at all. She was famous but she was still the same April I know and love. She surprised me, like always.

"April!" Kami shrieked, running over to April who laughed and hugged her.

Kami pulled away and ran into April's room to hug everyone else and April walked over to me and gave me a hug as well. We didn't pull away at first and one of the twins coughed behind me.

I turned around, letting go of April. It was Gardenia. No, Cassandra. No, Gardenia. Uh, Cassandra? Wait, what? Oh forget it.

"Gardenia!" April snapped. I knew it was Gardenia!

Gardenia and Cassandra laughed and walked back into their rooms. I didn't notice the other girl, which had to be Mary, until she followed Gardenia, giggling.

April rolled here eyes, "Come on!" April grabbed my hand and pulled me in.

"Fernando!" Multiple people shouted at once and I was surrounded by a huge group hug.

I missed this feeling. Looking around, I could tell that we all missed this feeling. The feeling of belonging somewhere. Because things only get harder when you're on your own. Even when you aren't completely on your own. But this, this is where we all belong. We belong together. We grew up together, it's what we're used to. Sometimes, it isn't what you're used to that makes you belong. Sometimes, it's some random stroke of fate, a star in the sky that shines too bright, a simple smile and a wave, a deadly accident that makes things right, anything can make you belong.

Somehow, we all belong here.

Somehow we were brought together again.

Somehow, things would all become right again.

And somehow, it was all going to happen this weekend.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Sooo… what do you think? Does this want to make you read the whole story…? I hope it does…. But, you're just going to have to wait because I haven't finished Everything Falls in an Instant yet and this is that story's sequel. Flame on!<strong>

**~April**


End file.
